spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Millona Umbranox
|Base ID = }} Millona Umbranox is the Countess of Anvil. Her husband, Corvus, disappeared ten years ago, prior to the Oblivion Crisis. In her spare time, she is usually found riding her White Horse around the Anvil area. When she discovered her husband was the Gray Fox, she was repulsed by his life of crime, going so far as to saying that she will not take him back. Interactions Allies for Bruma Grandmaster Jauffre and the Blades detect a massive Oblivion Gate opening outside the city of Bruma. Sending the Hero to request military aid from the aristocrats of Cyrodiil, Her Ladyship Umbranox is approached. She will agree to send troops to Bruma if the Oblivion Gate outside of Anvil is closed. Taking Care of Lex The Thieves Guild wants to remove Hieronymus Lex as a threat to their business and move his post to captain of the Anvil City Watch. The Forged List of Candidates must be given to the countess so she will pick Lex as the replacement. The Ultimate Heist After acquiring an Elder Scroll for the Gray Fox, the Hero of Kvatch follows the Thieves Guild's infamous leader to Castle Anvil. Removing his cowl, he reveals himself as the Count of Anvil. His wife, however, does not remember due to the curse Nocturnal placed upon the cowl; wearing the artifact causes the wearer to be stamped out of the historical record; all persons who might have remembered forget who they are, not being able to remember their name, face, or anything else about them. Corvus shows his wife their wedding band and her memory returns. The Count gives the Cowl to the Hero, who becomes the next Gray Fox. Dialogue "I am Millona Umbranox, Countess of Anvil. I hope you enjoy your visit. I trust you will give us no cause to regret our hospitality to strangers." :Anvil "You can best know Anvil by walking its streets and speaking with its people. My favorite time is on the harbor at sunset, the sun and sea to the west." :Anvil Chapel Attack "It's unbelievable. Right in the center of the city, nobody saw anything? Makes you wonder about the competence of the Guard, if you ask me." Conversations ;The Ultimate Heist Millona Umbranox: "He looks familiar..." Corvus Umbranox: "By the power of the Elder Scrolls I name Emer Dareloth as the true thief of Nocturnal's Cowl." Millona Umbranox: "You're the Gray Fox! I've been betrayed!" Corvus Umbranox: "I am the Gray Fox, but you have not been betrayed." Millona Umbranox: "But..." Corvus Umbranox: "I am also your missing husband, Corvus." Millona Umbranox: "Corvus! Is it really you? Ten years I've waited for word from you. Why did you hide from me?" Corvus Umbranox: "Ten years ago I inherited this cowl from the former guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I became the new guildmaster, but I also received it's curse. "Whoever wears Nocturnal's cowl shall have his name stricken from history." Once I donned the cowl, no-one in all of Tamriel could recognize me. With the cowl I became the Gray Fox. Without it, I was a stranger, even to you." Millona Umbranox: "You mean you were unable to return?" Corvus Umbranox: "I've stood right next to you, and you didn't even know it. I cried out to you "Here I am! It's me, Corvus!" but you just looked at me, confused." Millona Umbranox: "You have broken my heart for a second time. I cannot let the infamous criminal mastermind, the Gray Fox become the Count of Anvil. If you try to announce yourself as Corvus, I will deny you. I will deny you before the Emperor himself if I have to." Corvus Umbranox: "I guessed you would say these terrible things to me. That is why I brought my friend along. From this moment forward, I renounce my life of crime forever. I am passing the Gray Cowl of the Thieves Guild to it's new guildmaster." Trivia *In Latin, Umbra means "Shadow" and Nox means "Night" the combination of the two words means "The Shadow of the Night." *She is one of the few people to wear the full Blue Silk Shirt and Blue Silk dress. Appearances * de:Millona Umbranox es:Millona Umbranox fr:Millona Umbranox ru:Миллона Умбранокс uk:Міллона Умбранокс